


rouge

by 4dreamie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, slight degradation, who knew jungwoo's lips would look so good in red lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4dreamie/pseuds/4dreamie
Summary: He’s watching Doyoung with his doe eyes, his mouth markedscarletwith lipstick and swollen from kisses





	rouge

 

“You know,” Doyoung says conversationally, looking over his handiwork, “you could have told me about this ages ago.”

He slips his index finger under the tie around Jungwoo’s wrists, making sure the knot isn’t too tight. Lifting up his bound hands, Doyoung places a kiss at his pulse point, enjoying the slight shudder that goes through him. Nothing about this part is new; it’s been months since Doyoung first figured out how much Jungwoo likes to be restrained, how sweet his pleas get when he can’t use his fingers. Doyoung makes sure to watch his arms carefully because the tie he used onstage isn’t exactly the best for doing this, but he can’t deny how good it looks on Jungwoo.

_He’s watching Doyoung with his doe eyes, his mouth marked scarlet with lipstick and swollen from kisses_. Doyoung had seen the video clip where they’d put lipstick on him, noted the flirtation in his eyes, felt his mouth water at how much more affectionate he was with his lips bright. Fuck, Doyoung wanted to be there as he went around kissing the others, If only to see how much he enjoyed seeing the marks transfer from his perfect lips to their skin.

No matter. He’s here now, the bulge in his pants growing as Doyoung finish applying the lipstick. Maybe it’s the way he’s sitting on Jungwoo’s lap, grinding down every so often to keep him off-guard, that’s got him so worked up, or the way Doyoung licked a stripe up his jawline once he noticed the light sheen of sweat collecting there while he worked. It’s been far too long since Doyoung had Jungwoo properly to himself, and he’s tired of having to touch himself to sleep every time he sees him flirting with the boys.

“How do you like it?” Doyoung’s cheating a little, tracing light circles on Jungwoo’s upper thigh while he lifts up a mirror for him to see. His eyes are half-lidded, but they widen once they focus on his face. Doyoung can tell he likes it by how his eyes widen, and Doyoung squeezes him lightly through his pants to show his approval. He nuzzles at Jungwoo’s neck when he groans, proud of how unashamed he is about his reactions to him. Doyoung bats his eyelashes at him, feigning confusion. “I don’t understand, doll.” He nearly smirk when Jungwoo moans at the nickname he used. “Do you want me to stop? I need you to use your words.”

“It’s go-good.” Jungwoo’s eyes are already glazed. He’s missed Doyoung too, longed to see him during lonely nights at the dorm when all he had was the sound of his voice over the cellphone call to get him off, urging him to be quiet so the others wouldn’t hear. He wants to hear Doyoung call him a dirty boy in person. Doyoung was the one he wanted to kiss with bright lips, delicately, messily, all over his abdomen and inner thighs, not to show Doyoung that he was Jungwoo’s, but to mark him as Doyoung.

“Ah, my dirty boy has been so good, hasn’t he?” Doyoung smile sweetly at him as if reading his mind. “After being so naughty, making me want him by kissing all those boys. Did you think I wouldn’t notice how much you liked it?” Jungwoo shakes his head. “Or did you know how hard I would come thinking about how excited you were, your lips so near their mouths?” With Doyoung’s last word, he grips him tightly through his pants, holding his head to make sure he doesn’t bump it against the wall when his back arches.

“Well,” Doyoung say brusquely, “I’m not convinced.” Pulling Jungwoo off the sofa, Doyoung nudge his knees and arrange him so he’s comfortably on the ground, his legs resting on a pillow. Taking pity on him, Doyoung removes his pants, leaving him in the dark cotton briefs he meant to wear to bed before Jungwoo surprised him by coming to his room. “You have to show me how good you are.” Doyoung place his thighs over Jungwoo’s shoulders, grinning as soon as he whimpers and bends his head down to kiss his abdomen. Doyoung tut, pretending to be impatient, but he can’t deny how much it turns him on to see him like this, bound and at his mercy.

The deep red is a turn-on as it smears against Doyoung’s thighs, showing him exactly where Jungwoo’s lips have been. He grip the couch’s arm lightly, refusing to show Jungwoo any signs of approval until he feel his mouth on his cock. He soon delivers, licking at the wet spot on Doyoung’s underwear and marking that as well. His lips are streaked with the last of the lipstick, and Doyoung’s ache to see it on his lower lips. Jungwoo whimpers when Doyoung pushes him away, but he pulls Jungwoo back to himself as soon as he removed his underwear, holding Jungwoo’s head closely against his cock.

Doyoung grinds at nothing while he kisses his thighs, growling when he’s too gentle. Doyoung strokes the nape of Jungwoo’s neck when he notices how prettily he’s marked him, admiring his handiwork while dragging his head down to where Doyoung want it. He’s been worked up since Jungwoo got here, from the moment Doyoung pushed him against the door and attacked his mouth with his own, trailing down to leave bite marks right below where his shirt collars end. Watching Jungwoo’s interviews is extra hot knowing no one but Doyoung and the styling crew know he’s his, imagining how he would blush and try to explain them away as insect bites, just like Doyoung asked.

When Jungwoo lifts his bound hands and places two fingers inside him, he’s too far-gone to care that he’s gone against the rules that the pair had set. Doyoung’s cognizant enough to know Jungwoo shouldn’t get the full reward, so he swallows down the noises Jungwoo loves so much and orgasm silently, his hips lifting up.

“Jungwoo,” he says, pouting, “you know what you promised.” He looks up at him, his chin covered in the lipstick and Doyoung’s cum. Doyoung sighs, shaking his head. “You’re lucky I’ve missed you.” Pulling him up onto the sofa, he kisses Jungwoo, thrusting his tongue onto his and licking his mouth clean. At the same time, he reaches down to play with Jungwoo through his pants, putting pressure with the heel of his palm in the spot he likes the best.

“Please,” Jungwoo says when Doyoung breaks the kiss. He looks completely wrecked, his hair a mess and his eyes wild. He’s mine, Doyoung thinks possessively, and he pull down his zipper and places his hand inside his boxer briefs. Jungwoo keens when his fingers move down to cup his balls, tight with his impending release.

He pauses for a moment, lifting his hand and letting it trail up his abdomen, so close to where he wants it to be. “Hmm,” Doyoung says, scratching his nails up the soft skin of his belly, reveling in the pink marks he’s left behind. Jungwoo’s eyes are watery with tears, his body taut with the desire to come, but he knows better than to do so without Doyoung’s permission. The other sighs again. “I’ve never been able to say no to you, Junggie.” It only takes a couple of seconds of rubbing at the head of his cock, Doyoung’s index finger stroking at the small groove, till he spills all over his hand and his shirt. “What do you say?”

“Thank you,” he says, breathing deeply. he smiles at Jungwoo, tracing his lips with his wet fingers. When Doyoung moves to kiss him, he moans into his mouth, enjoying how Doyoung’s taste mingles with his.

Doyoung smiles brightly at Jungwoo, his hand stroking at his jaw. “Red looks good on you, but I think you look best in white.“

**©geeminy**


End file.
